Sonic the Hedgehog v427 : Mobiville High
by ValienteCampion
Summary: Sonic had braved the storm of Freshman year. Now he was back at Mobiville High school and this time, the rebellious students of a different school were in it with, or more accurately, against him.


Sonic the Hedgehog v.427

Before he became a superhero, Sonic was an ADD high school student with a severe disdain for the classroom desk. His father, Dr. Charles, had reminded him time and again that school was important. The teen would have to simply suck it up and deal with the irks.

This was his sophomore year. He was no longer a noob, or a fish, or a shrimpy kid whose growth spurt hadn't happened yet. Over the summer, he'd gotten stronger: going through his testosterone bump and working at his grandfather's farm. He had doubled in size and was no longer embarrassed about his height, which was 5'11".

This year, all he had to think about was having fun and surviving the horrors of class time boredom.

Or so he thought.

For some bizarre reason that no one could work out, the first day of school was Tuesday rather than Monday. The weather was ghastly at best with torrential rain threatening to wash the cars off the streets. The most alarming thing to Sonic was that the school, Mobiville High, was in a state of reconstruction. There were tents of equipment in the yard, tarps loosely secured over windowless opening in the walls, and the fresh paint that hadn't dried was cascading down the signs, making the school look like it was crying.

"Yikes," Sonic muttered to himself as his father pulled up to the awning to drop him off.

The brakes squealed on the old pickup as Charles came to a halt outside the doors of the school. He peered suspiciously at the mess of building supplies. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"No wonder they didn't want to start yesterday," he said and chuckled, "I suppose it could be worse, Son. You could be at Middleton. Or in a shed."

Sonic smiled, "Yeah, I could. See you later, Dad." He hopped out of the truck and darted towards the doors.

Reaching for the stainless steel handle, he was stopped by the door suddenly swinging towards him. He fell back, nearly catching the edge of the door with his snout.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry!" A petite, black hedgehog stammered with as much surprise as Sonic. He briefly made eye contact before rushing past him.

Sonic couldn't help staring. He was rushing… on crutches. There was a big cast on his left leg and he was booking it across the parking lot in the monsoon.

"Huh," Sonic blinked. He turned and walked into the building.

Inside was a chaotic zoo of people. The year before had been a maximum of three hundred students; this year had at least five hundred in that hallway alone. Sonic hesitated, examining where he could go through the crowd without too much of a fuss. The floor was slick with rain water that had been tracked in by billions of shoes. Umbrellas were being waved about, slinging sprinkles everywhere. One student, Sonic recognized as Jet, had decided it was a good idea to pull the tarp off of one of the windows that had no glass in it. The lime green hawk got himself tangled in the soaked tarp, consequentially slipping and falling on his beak. (Jet was never a think-it-through kind of guy.)

Focused on the mishap of Jet, Sonic was unaware of the person approaching him from the side until his name was practically screeched in his ear.

"Sonic!" Amy Rose threw her arms around his neck, "Ohmygosh! Look at you! You really got a boost over the summer, huh? It's so great to see you again! What have you been doing? Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Amy," Sonic rasped, trying to prevent his larynx from being crushed, "Need...air…"

She let go and continued her questions, "You do have a phone don't you? Were you where you had no signal?"

"Yeah, actually, I was on my grandpa's farm," Sonic shrugged, "Middle of nowhere. What is up with all the new students?"

Amy tucked one of her pink quills back out of her face as she surveyed the ocean of people. She nodded slowly, finally taking in the fact that there really were a thousand more than before.

"I dunno," she said, "I'm sure Knuckles would know."

"Speak of the devil," Sonic pointed to a bright red set of quills that were set more than a few inches above everyone else's.

Knuckles had always been bigger. Being a bright red in addition to his large size brought him a lot of unwanted attention. His response to verbal bullies was how he got a reputation as a bad kid. He was no bully, he just didn't always handle his temper appropriately.

"Knux!" Amy called, cupping her hands around her mouth to channel her voice.

The echidna turned, saw the pair, and smirked. He lumbered over to them.

"Hey, how'ya been?" his voice boomed (As much as a teen's voice can).

"Been good, Buddy," Sonic said. He was about to ask the same when he was interrupted by a cacophony further down the hall.

Loud shouts erupted from a circle of kids that Sonic didn't recognize. They were throwing their hands in the air. A few seconds into the noise, two of the boys in the circle were dragged apart from each other by the rest. They were saying all kinds of profane things and threatening to kill someone.

"What is going on out here?!" the principal, Mr. Eastward emerged from one of the closed doors. He was a crocodile, or maybe an alligator, with the thickest glasses Sonic had ever seen. He looked like he was about to go Armageddon on the first person that dared to move a muscle.

"It's nothin', boss," one of the kids, a black hedgehog with ash gray stripes replied, "Jus' a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstandings don't warrant restraints," Eastward said, shutting down the flippant attitudes of the new students. He gestured to the hedgehog and the two who had been pulled back by their friends, "You three, in my office, now."

The black hedgehog glanced at the other two before pridefully lifting his chin and marching into the office. The pair followed, shoving one another as they did.

"Well," Knuckles commented after conversations had resumed, "Seems like the Middleton kids aren't gonna make it too long here."

"They're from Middleton?" Sonic asked, "Why are they here and not there?"

"The school burned down," Knuckles explained, heading for his locker a few paces away, "The police think it was an arsonist. They haven't rebuilt it yet because of how much was destroyed."

"That's horrible," Amy said, "I hope nobody got hurt."

"It is horrible," Sonic opened his own locker and shuffled through the spare notebooks inside, "Now we have to be in school with a bunch of crazy people."

Middleton High had a reputation because of the part of town it was in. Most of the families were broken, most of the students had criminal records, and more often than not, less than half of their senior classes would graduate. The work ethic at that school was nonexistent in comparison to Mobiville. It would be fair to call it a junior penitentiary.

"Oh, come on," Amy protested, forever optimistic, "Not all of them can be that bad. Maybe this is just what they needed, a new environment where there's a lot of structure and positive support."

"Warning! Future psychiatrist alert!" Knuckles teased.

"Shut up!" Amy punched his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Amy," Sonic said, "I really don't want to have this year turned back into a kindergarten."

The trio agreed to meet at lunch by the fence between the high school and middle school yards. The previous year they had met Sonic's younger brother, Miles, there. Miles, or Tails as he preferred, was only ten, but he was going to be enrolled in high school classes for this year's second semester. He had been adopted by Sonic's parents following a terrible meteor storm that destroyed the small town he and his family had been living in. the storm was the first, and hopefully last of its kind. It came out of nowhere and there hadn't been a repeat since. Sonic remembered seeing it on television with his mother wen he was in preschool.

Sonic skipped up the short staircase that led to his homeroom. He recalled the floor being tile at one point and was surprised to find wood in its place. The walls had been repainted a light green and all of the chairs had been turned the opposite direction they had been.

"Why?" Sonic found himself asking. Why did the school feel the urge to change everything? There was nothing wrong with facing the other way, there was nothing wrong with the bright orange paint, and there wasn't anything wrong with the white tiling.

"Just because," Sally Acorn sighed behind him.

Sonic whipped his head around to face her, "Sally! You're back!"

The chipmunk laughed, "Yep, we're back."

"How was living in Jahil?" Sonic asked as he moved out of the doorway and found a seat by a window.

"Weird," Sally said. She was a lot taller, Sonic noticed. She took the seat next to him, "I was so glad to come back and eat fried food again. And also have a car with air conditioning."

A loud crash interrupted their conversation. It was followed by a crutch being thrown into the classroom and skidding to a halt in the middle of the floor. Angry shouting echoed up the staircase.

"Mephiles, you jackass!" a graveled tone sounded.

A similar, deeper voice answered that Sonic recognized as the blck and gray hedgehog that had been sent to the principal's office, "Well, go get it, Captain Peg Leg."

There was a hum of muttering and a series of clicks and taps as "Captain Peg Leg" climbed the stairs. When he got to the top, Sonic realized it was the same black hedgehog who had rushed past him when he first arrived. Leaning heavily on the single crutch for a moment, he shook his head, still muttering about an idiot. He had blood red stripes that perfectly matched the gray pattern of Mephiles's quills.

"Sorry about him," he said quietly, maneuvering with some difficulty to where his other crutch was lying.

"Can't imagine it was your fault," Sally said sweetly, "Is he your brother?"

"Twin," he said, "I'm Shadow."

"Sally,"

"Sonic," the blue hedgehog pointed at the other's leg, "What happened?"

"Hm? Oh, I was in a car wreck," Shadow said. He clicked over to a chair in the row ahead of the two, "I'll assume from your polite demeanor that you're from here."

"Yeah, we are," Sonic confirmed, "So, you're from Middleton?"

"Uh-huh," Shadow said a bit absently, "This is a big school… Anything I should know? Which teachers I shouldn't aggravate, which cliques to avoid?"

"Mrs. Thimbleton," Sonic said almost immediately, "She's our homeroom and history teacher. She will bust you for the smallest things."

"Thimbleton," Shadow repeated, "You mean the beautiful lady who just came in?"

He hadn't shifted his ruby red eyes away from Sonic, somehow still seeing the teacher enter. He gave Sonic a warning expression before turning and clicking over to her. He introduced himself pleasantly and got the old bat to laugh lightly. Sonic and Sally couldn't hear what he said because the room began to fill with chattering students. He clicked back to his seat, smirking.

"I think she just doesn't like you," he reported, "That, or she's taken pity on my condition."

"Sally, break my arm immediately, I need this sympathy," Sonic joked.

"All right, class!" Mrs. Thimbleton yelled over the commotion, "It's time to get started on the first day of school!"


End file.
